


Crush

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, Mei has a huge crush on Zarya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Mei has a crush on Zarya, but is feeling insecure.  Zarya thinks she's adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

From the moment she had first laid eyes on the muscular Russian woman, she had known she was in love. Mei understood her body’s reactions enough to know that there was lust there too, but under that was the warmth that she could only describe as love. Zarya was hard muscle and soft heart, strength and kindness. She was a force to be reckoned with and she took over a room when she stepped into it. She had her own gravitational pull, tugging everyone to her. Her loud laugh was warm, friendly, able to pull even the biggest loner in and soothe even the worst of moods.

Mei, however, kept herself away from Zarya for as long as she was able, distancing herself from the Russian soldier. She was sure that Zarya could not return her feelings. Mostly because she wasn’t sure if Zarya was a lesbian or straight or bisexual or interested, basically. Secondly because… Well, Zarya was beautiful. Why would she show any interest in Mei, with her short, plump stature? Mei didn’t often have self-esteem issues, but when put next to someone like Zarya…

Mei finished gathering up her late-night snack supplies, research on something or another keeping her up for longer than she had planned (try all night. What was sleep when you were close to a breakthrough?), which only served to make her hungry. There was some sleepiness in there, but she was so close. Mei turned to leave the kitchen only to nearly drop her bowl. Zarya had just walked into kitchen in a pair of shorts that clung to her thighs in ways that Mei could only hope she would one day. She wore a sports bra and had a towel around her neck, and Mei saw every single muscle in high def, sweat glistening off them. Mei felt her glasses fogging up as her face heated up and shoved them abruptly up her nose, trying to move quickly past Zarya.

“Good morning, Mei,” Zarya greeted, her voice softer than Mei had ever heard it before. She paused, looking at the Russian woman and smiling with more confidence than she felt.

“Good morning, Zarya!”

“May I ask you a question?” Zarya asked, her accent a little thicker as she frowned. Mei shifted nervously, but nodded. “Why do you run from me? You do not stay long when I enter a room. Have I done something?” Mei blinked and put her treat on the counter, shaking her head and waving her hands.

“No! No, of course not! It has nothing to do with you, Zarya. You are kind and wonderful and perfect. I didn’t mean to make you think… I’m sorry.” Zarya smiled slightly, but it didn’t quite fill her face the way her usual smiles did.

“Then… why do you avoid me?” Mei looked down a little at Zarya’s question, the obvious follow up making her think. Honesty was probably best in this situation, but how honest did she want to be…? While Mei was thinking this over, Zarya had moved on surprisingly quiet feet and gently used one finger to tilt Mei’s chin up. Mei’s body started in surprise, but her head followed Zarya’s command, lifting to look at the Russian. Zarya was very close, making Mei’s cheeks heat.

“I-I… I didn’t… think you would like me…” she whispered. Zarya smiled slightly.

“I like you very much,” Zarya corrected, her hand shifting slightly to brush her thumb against Mei’s lips. “I would like very much to kiss you. Is that alright?”

“Please,” Mei whispered. Zarya’s smile grew as she leaned in, pressing her lips against Mei’s. Mei sighed, her arms moving, hands barely touching the muscles of Zarya’s arm. The kiss was short, gentle, sweet, but it left Mei wanting more as Zarya pulled away. The two looked at one another, Mei flushed, Zarya smiling with confidence, something that only made her sexier.

“Your ice cream is going to melt,” Zarya said, her voice soft. Mei blushed brightly and grabbed it, hugging it close to her. “You can eat it in my room, if you would like to continue our conversation.” Mei’s head bobbed in a nod and she followed closely as Zarya led her out of the kitchen and down the hall.


End file.
